Which one? CHOOSE NOW!
by Mary Mab
Summary: We were just goofing around trying to come up a way to tell everyone the good news when it was decided. A PRANK. but who should be the victim... **AN**this came to me and i just had to write it and please beware of lemon though not the focus just something for fun..
1. Chapter 1

Which one? CHOOSE. NOW.

Buzz*** Buzz ***. Reaching over I grabbed my phone while still looking over the file I had in my hand. Finish reading then quickly jotting down some notes I finally turned my attention to the text message that I know was from Mary, my girlfriend.

Leaning back in my chair I flipped opened my phone and read… 'Hey I'm here is everything ready?'

Quickly looking around I noticed that everyone was either at his or her desk or lounging in the break room. Smiling I texted back.

'Yeah everything is set. Get up here!' at that I reached for the final file on my desk and lazily leaned back and waited.

I carefully watched everyone over the file even noticed JJ, Prentiss, and Morgan gestured my ways but I gave no hint that I saw. Or that I cared that Morgan was now walking to me. JJ and Prentiss waited a minute or two before following suit that meant something was about to happen and I was the chosen target. So leaning into my desk so to actually pay attention to the file I waited till they arrived before looking up.

"Hey guys what's going on?" I asked trying to sound like the innocent me they are so used to.

"Oh just wondering what you and Mary did yesterday." Morgan said as he sat on my desk.

'Oh Morgan how you wish I would tell you.' I thought as the events from yesterday started replaying out before my eyes. Oh the things Mary and I did. The things I learned and did and oh how Mary responded to every single thing. She is so cute when completely caught off guard, especially when she makes those delicious sounds that I cause her to make.

Suddenly my thoughts are interrupted my Morgan's hand waving in front of my face.

"Man Reid where did you?" Morgan asked looking me over. But there was no time to answer cause at that moment the glass doors to the bullpen were jerked open and stomping in was Mary.

Oh wow did she look smoking! Her glare… the way her eyebrows draw together and the fire in her eyes… her tense body… the way her feet pounded the ground as she made her way to me… if I wasn't so entranced by her I would have been running. She was sexy standing there before me like she could hit me.

'I wonder what she is thinking of to make her so mad?' I thought but I would have to ask her that later. For now I had to follow the plan. So turning my seat so I was facing her I leaned towards and asked, "Is there something I can do for you?"

"Yeah you can tell me who it is?" She shouted back. Now if we didn't have everyone's attention before, we definitely now.

"I don't now what you are talking about?" I stated trying so hard not to smirk. For at that moment staring up at her I just wanted her and could care less who watched. She was just so…

"You know actually want I am asking about!" at that she throw something at me. God I was happy she was bad at throwing cause she threw the black ring box too hard and if it had hit my lap like we had planned it would have hurt. But I was lucky cause it hit my chest and flopped into my waiting hands, where I quickly covered it up.

Then just like on cue Morgan stepped to her in order to calm her. "Mary are you ok? What did Reid do?"

Mary was doing a good job in keeping up her character, even though she started to cry. If I didn't know her any better I would have believed those tears but they were from embarrassment not pain. But even though I knew that I had to still my nerves or I would have jumped up to try and soothe her and that would have ruined everything.

Mary didn't take long to pull herself together and then she was shoving Morgan. The force she put in that shove actually had Morgan stumbling onto my desk. Jumping up so not to be pin I moved over and waited for my cue.

"Like you don't know!" Mary said to Morgan causing him to freeze on my desk. Then turning to me she said what I was waiting for. "Which one? CHOOSE. NOW."

At that I dropped to one knee and turned to Morgan. Opening the black ring box I presented it to him "Will you marry me?"


	2. Chapter 2

~~~~Mary's point of view

Seeing Derek's face drop as he tried to absorb what was going on was too much. Falling into a desk behind me I spun and leaned into trying to keep the laughter in me. I was focused so much on that that I didn't even notice JJ next to me.

"Mary I don't understand what's going on…" J.J. started but she stopped. For another round of laughter was rolling through me and to keep it down I had bit down onto my left fist. "Oh I am so sorry…!"

I felt so bad because she thought my shaking and the tears that had escaped were from sadness. But I couldn't let up yet. Spencer still had….

'Wait what's on my finger?' I had just shifted my hand cause something was scratching my upper lip and once it was in my mouth I tasted it. I was hard and was attached to metal. My stomach as will as the lower half of me dropped. I mean literally. I was now on the floor gasping around my hand cause if I took it out someone would notice the ring on my finger but then again the box…

"Ah Reid where's the ring?"

'Why oh why did it have to been David who noticed? Please don't turn to me please. Please don't!' I thought still trying to breath around my hand. If you have never had to plunge a hand into your mouth so far as I did at that moment then you don't know how hard it gets trying to breath and hold it together. 'Spence, Spence what do I do?' I pleaded inside my head hoping somehow he heard.

And he did…

I felt him beside me before he spoke and in that instance I relaxed into him. Not even caring if it ruined the prank I just couldn't help surrendering to him.

"Did you forget the ring?" He whispered into my ear.

The shivers just ran up and down my body. Oh how this man could torture me with just a simple question. Yet it was simple and nothing about him was simple. He was a god and I would do anything to have him again today…. Oh my how he has corrupted me and only in two days.

Turning my head and removing my hand so he could see that no I had not forgotten the ring. Then smiling I just said "It just doesn't want to come off!"

Now I should back up and tell you what the atmosphere was like before telling you what happen next.

Ok after Spencer had popped the question to Derek the bullpen had grown quiet. So quiet that you could hear the pen that fell off someone desk that was on the over side, I am not sure but it wasn't close. Though I had turned to hide my face I knew actually what everyone's expressions were. Will the one's that matter.

Penelope had stayed in the coffee break area but as soon as she saw or I should say heard the fight she had rushed over. Except she wasn't fast enough and when Spencer dropped to a knee she stumbled before falling onto someone who was still amazingly seating. For many people had stood when I had marched in and started yelling at the top of my lungs but then again it was the FBI and they could be used to this… or something.

Emily was at her desk and just stunned through the entire thing. She looked as if she had fainted while standing. Her eyes were closed and she wasn't moving though there was one hand that was gripping her desk for dear life. It was white as the papers on her desk.

Aaron and David were in their offices but there doors were open. They saw me storm in and just watched until I started bellowing like a mad woman. Then they both had moved to their doorways to in time to see Spence ask Derek the big question. David having had been married many times, not really rushing or running but moving fast, was down the stairs and approaching us as I was collapsing onto a random desk.

Aaron on the other hand had to rush to his desk because I think his phone was going off, though I didn't hear. Strange but not unexpected. Spence and I knew that things were going to hit the fan and heads were be rolled but when everyone finds out it was us just announcing our engagement then it would be fine.

Now poor JJ who somehow found it in herself to try and comfort me had moved to be next me. Her face was the best. She was truly confused. She kept looking from me to Spence and Derek. It seemed she couldn't stop even when she tried to talk to me. Every word she had spoken was laced with confusion and shock. Even when she tried to comfort me by placing her hands on my shoulders was funny. For she missed me shoulders and in fact on hand landed on my head while the other just found air and because of that she almost fell on me. I was happy she didn't cause I would have lost my control and would have busted out laughing.

Derek, will poor Derek was still frozen to Spence's desk. I don't even think he noticed that Spence had moved let alone that Spence had presented him an empty ring box.

Will now we are caught up and the atmosphere had changed to complete chaos. For not everyone had heard what I had blurted out what everyone did grasp that it was all a joke and that Spence was getting married but just not to whom. So yeah think of everyone moving, asking questions, and my poor left hand being jerked around so everyone could see the ring.

During all of this somehow I was able to remain in Spence's arms and understand everything that was asked. Like:

Where did he get the ring? ... my answer: From my favorite jewelry shop Zales!

When did he propose? ... Monday morning before the case!

When's the wedding? … Haven't decided yet.

Do your families know? … No we thought to tell everyone here first.

How did he propose? … … AH….

At that question I had to stop. There was no way I was going to say that my Spence had propose in bed while in action or that I had asked him to move in with me. Or that ever since then we were like to energizer bunnies. Oh no I was not going to voice any of that. The only thing I did do was blush while trying to hide my face in Spence's shirt.

That just seemed to give everyone reason to laugh which brought Derek back to the living. Cause in the next instance all I heard was… "REID…" then flipping around I had both hands out to stop Derek in his tracks.

Only he didn't stop until he noticed the ring on my finger and by then he just about squashed me in between him and Spence. Then seeing how protective I was over my Spence I smiled and reached around to pat Spence on the head while saying. "My man, my man."

"Oh no Derek you've got it wrong!" I stated firmly while brushing his arm away and shoving him back once again. "He's my man now." I announced while resting my head on Spence's shoulder and intertwining our hands together and pulling his arms around my tighter.

"You got me there." Derek said approaching us once again but slowly and with his hands in the air. "Wow I never thought you would settle down before me. But I am very happy for you both!"

**ok I know I promised more and I will get it out as soon as I can upload it off of my thumb drive but till enjoy this and REVIEW I need them to keep going ~~ Mary Mab**


End file.
